Pesadillas
by First Of The Year
Summary: Kyle empieza a tener sueños eroticos con su vecino Craig Tucker. Cuando este se entera no duda en molestar al pelirrojo. Crenny, Style y ligero Cryle.


Buen dia, buenas tardes o buenas noches, la mierda que sea en su país :D

Aca les traigo otro **Crenny** :B Este fic tambien me base en un cap de la serie "Casados con Hijos" (Eleji este cap porque la trama quedaba perfecta con los personajes xD)

Dejo un resumen de cada personaje (Otra vez) para que se vayan guiando y no les quedo alguna duda ^^

**Craig Tucker (Pepe Argento)**: es un hombre muy orgulloso, sarcastico, mal humorado (no todo el tiempo). No odia a su familia, pero tampoco le gusta convivir con ellos. Odia su trabajo, odia a su vecino Kyle (siempre anda insultandolo con la frase "Mira carita de..." dado que Kyle tiene la carita algo redonda y Craig se burla de ello), se considera "amigo" de Stan, pero cuando este está del lado de Kyle la cosa cambia. Se lleva mal con la suegra (O sea, la mamá de Kenny) Le encanta molestar a Kenny con bromas pesadas, aunque en el fondo este lo ama.

**Kenny Tucker (Moni Argento)**: nunca limpia, nunca cocina, nunca trabaja ni tampoco ayuda a los hijos con la escuela. Lo unico hace es aplanar el culo en el sofá y mirar la telenovela. Siempre molesta a Craig con que quiere sexo, pero este siempre se niega. Siempre se hace bromas pesadas con Craig. Es el mejor amigo de Kyle y amigo de Stan. Es medio bobo y despistado, pero ama a Craig, aunque no lo acepte.

**Clyde y Bebe Tucker (Coqui y Paola Argento): **son los hijos de Kenny y Craig (Adoptados, en este caso, pero ambos de diferentes familias) Clyde es un adolscenete medio bobo, nunca ha tenido sexo con una chica y por eso es el centro de burla de Bebe, e incluso de los propios padres. Aun es muy inmaduro y casi siempre es manipulado por su hermana mayor. Bebe es la tipica chica sexy y hueca, que se acuesta con todos, aunque en algunos momentos es inteligente, aunque no lo demuestra. Clyde siempre se aprovecha de su cuerpo y si estupides tratando de sacar ganancia de ellos. Ambos tienen 17 años (Bebe es mayor solamente por unos meses) y se refieren a Kenny como "Mamá", ya que siempre le dijeron papá a Craig, aunque al rubio no le molesta.

**Stan Marsh y Kyle Marsh (Dardo y Maria Elena Fuseneco)**: son los vecinos de los Tucker. Stan es el esposo ideal. Culto, inteligente, educado, no le gusta los deportes y con una belleza sin igual, AUNQUE, tiene un pasado un poco perturbador. En epocas pasadas era un... "fiestero" que tenia varias relaciones con chicas que no conocia. Kyle parece ser el acompañante ideal, al igual que Stan, tranquilo, culto, inteligente, sofisticado... pero tiene varios problemas. Uno; biporalidad. Basta con algo pequeñito para que pierdas los estribos y enloquezca. Dos; la bebida. Sí, Kyle es alcoholico. (O por lo menos aca xD) Cada vez que toma enloqueze y dice cosas que piensa pero no dice (el tipico borracho). Tambien odia a su vecino Craig y es el mejor amigo de Kenny.

* * *

Bebe Tucker se besaba apasionadamente con un chico en la puerta de su casa en plena noche hasta que por fin decidió separarse y entrar a su casa. Cuando cerró la puerta se acordó de un detallito.

-Demonios, no le pregunte como se llamaba.- murmuró abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

-OYE! CUAL ES TU NOM...?- quiso preguntar pero el motor del auto del chico sonando no se lo permitió. Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo y entró. Otro día, si se lo encontraba en la calle, le preguntaría el nombre... tal vez.

Iba a subir a su cuarto cuando escuchó un ronquido proveniente del sillón. Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia este y vio a su hermanito durmiendo... con una mano dentro de sus pantalones.

-Mi hermanito... que ternura! Se ha quedado dormido!- sonrió. -Ojala que no se despierte nunca más.- dijo cuando un pequeño librito sobre el pecho de Clyde llamó su atención. -Oh Dios mío... estaba leyendo? No sabía que Clyde pudiera leer.-

Se fue acercando poco a poco, tratando de no despertar a su hermanito. Poco a poco su cara se fue transformando en un ceño completamente fruncido y en cualquier momento gritaría lo más fuerte posible...

-Esta leyendo mi diario intimo!- exclamó pero no lo suficiente alto como para despertar al otro mientras le sacaba el diario de encima. -No se puede quedar dormido leyendo mi diario íntimo... Si esta lleno de escenas hot.- murmuró extrañada.

Sacó un marcador negro que venia junto con el diario y fulminó al castaño con la mirada.

-Clyde, te juro por Dios que te arrepentirás.- murmuró enojada.

...

-ADIOS FAMILIA!- gritó emocionado Clyde a la mañana siguiente, saliendo de la cocina para irse a la escuela.

Kenny escuchó su voz y fue a despedirlo, pero cuando le vio la frente a Clyde frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Te vas a ir así a la escuela chiquito?- preguntó el rubio al ver que su hijito tenia la palabra **ESTUPIDO** escrita en la frente. El menor lo pensó unos segundos hasta que sonrió.

-Tienes razón!- dijo para luego depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla. -Adiós mamu!- se despidió ya saliendo de la casa.

-Adiós Clyde! Y no te preocupes si la gente te grita algo en la calle!- sonrió. -Es la luz de mis ojos... necesito ya un transplante de córnea.- decidió.

Antes de cerrar la puerta Kyle se pudo colar y entrar a la casa totalmente nervioso.

-Kenny, debo contarte algo!- exclamó.

El pelirrojo le contó que se encontró a Bebe mientras el volvía a casa, y ella le había contado que había dos hombres en el pueblo de South Park que se hacían pasar por obreros que trabajaban gratis, los cuales en realidad eran ladrones.

Y para mala suerte Kyle; los había contratado, pero por suerte pudo salvarse y decirles a los hombres que no vinieran, excusándose de que había cambiado de opinión. Pero, eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que el pelirrojo había apostado con Craig a que eso no pasaría. El muy maldito de Tucker había predicho que era imposible que hubiera hombres trabajando gratis y que seguramente eran ladrones. (Y por supuesto, que se reiría en la cara del pelirrojo cuando le hubieran robado todo)

Conclusión; el orgullo de Kyle era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Y debido a esa sensación de no admitirle nada a Craig no había podido dormir bien días.

...

-_NUNCA, PERO NUNCA, DARLE LA RAZON._- escuchó Kyle en su cabeza, mientras no paraba de moverse en la cama.

-_Yo tenía razón._- Esa voz, esa molesta e insoportable voz no paraba de repetir la misma oración una y otra y otra vez.

-Mi amor... he llegado.- la molesta voz profunda fue remplazada por una voz mas suave, logrando despertar a Kyle.

-S-Stan? No llegarías mañana?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama y prendía la lámpara de su mesita de luz. Stanley había salido del pueblo por una reunión de trabajo de cinco días. Y se suponía que llegara al día siguiente, no esa noche.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo para llamarte.- dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa, dándole la espalda a Kyle. -Te he extrañado tanto Ky.- ese sobrenombre y ese tono de voz que el pelinegro usó solo significaba una cosa...

Stan quería sexo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y lo invitó a meterse en la cama con él. El pelinegro se dio vuelta, ya no era Stan, ahora era Craig Tucker, su vecino, el cual estaba sin la camisa puesta y solamente en boxers y sonrió divertido.

-Estás listo para jugar conmigo Kyle?- preguntó riendo maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

La impresión y el miedo le pudo tanto a Kyle que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. Un horrible grito agudo y desgarrador.

...

-Hace dieciocho horas que no duermo Kenny.- se lamentó, entrando a la casa de los Tucker como si fuera su propia casa. Su imagen era deplorable, la ropa y su pelo desordenado.

-Pero tranquilo Kyle, estoy seguro que se debe a que Stan no ha vuelto todavía y lo extrañas en la cama.- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-Sí... y no.- dudó, para luego preguntar -Kenny, tu no sueñas?-

-Yo? Soñar? Pero mira todo lo que tengo. Este es mi propio reino; El País de Nunca Jamás... Nunca jamás pagar el gas, nunca jamás pagar la luz.- el rubio sonrió. Kyle negó con la cabeza.

-Digo... si tú no tienes pesadillas. Anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla.- empezó a sollozar.

-Qué has soñado?- preguntó preocupado.

-HE SOÑADO CON CRAIG.- dijo sin rodeos.

-Con Craig? Con MI Craig?-

-Sí! Estaba...-

-Espera... cuando soñabas con él... tenia pies?- interrumpió. Kyle asintió algo confuso por la pregunta. -Yo cada vez que sueño con Craig nunca tiene pies... Bueno no importa, tú sigue.-

-Bueno, yo estaba dormido y Stan entraba a la habitación y me preguntaba si quería tener sexo. Y yo le decía que y cuando lo miraba era... era... era... Craig.- terminó tapándose la cara por la vergüenza.

-Con Craig? Con MI Craig?- hizo la misma pregunta. -Y después que pasaba?-

-Nada...- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Entonces si ERA mi Craig.- sonrió con sorna.

-Kenny, no estás enojado?- se preocupó Kyle.

-Por supuesto que no, si solo ha sido un sueño. Además, si Craig ha interrumpido tu sueño YO debería pedirte disculpas a ti.-

-Te pediré un solo favor; no le digas nada de esto a Craig, POR DIOS.-

-Quédate tranquilo que no se lo contare, pero tú tienes que hacerme otro favor.- dijo.

-Cuál?-

-Si vuelves a soñar con Craig, fíjate si tiene pies. Porque esto ya me está preocupando!- exclamó.

Justo en ese momento entró Craig, volviendo del trabajo.

-Buen día... Qué tal kenny? Qué tal carita de tarta?- dijo sin mucho interés. Kyle no pudo con la presión y a toda velocidad abandonó la casa, sin despedirse de nadie.

-Qué le pasa?- preguntó aun mirando extrañado (No tanto, Kyle siempre le pareció un loco de mierda) la puerta por la que el pelirrojo se había ido.

-Parece anoche ha soñado que te acostabas con él.- dijo sin mucha importancia. El pelinegro abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-En serio?- Craig se esperaba cualquier cosa, CUALQUIER COSA, menos eso. -Que hombre con suerte.- sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

-Si, ha tenido mucha suerte porque no le has tocado ni un solo pelo en su sueño.- sonrió de manera burlona mientras el pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada.

...

-Kyyy~ He vuelto del viaje.- escuchó desde su cama como lo llamaban.

-Stan? Eres tu?- preguntó con algo de miedo mientras prendía la lamparita. Soltó un suspiro cuando pudo ver la cara de su esposo.

-He tenido un día horrible Kyle.- dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente. Kyle sonrió, por fin tenia a su pelinegro de vuelta en casa. Cuando el pelirrojo rompió el abrazo para mirar esos ojos azules que tanto amaba creyó que estaba en el infierno.

-Esta noche no te me vas a escapar pelirrojo.- dijo Craig Tucker, recostándolo en la cama, dejándolo sin salida.

-AAAH DIOOOOS!- gritó despertándose de la horrible pesadilla. La misma que todas las malditas noches.

Prendió la pequeña lamparita a su derecha para verificar que no hubiera nadie. Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo...

-Kyle, he llegado.- dijo Stan entrando al dormitorio. Kyle se tapó con las sabanas hasta la altura de los ojos. -No te das una idea lo horrible que fue el viaje de vuelta.- suspiró el pelinegro.

Su fue acercando lentamente, con todas las intenciones de seducir al pelirrojo. Cuando estaba cerca de su oído susurró.

-Estás listo para jugar conmigo Kyle?- preguntó en un susurro.

El pelirrojo gritó y fue corriendo a esconderse en el baño, completamente seguro de que todo era otra pesadilla y que nunca había despertado, dejando al verdadero Stan en blanco.

...

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre de los Tucker sonó, sacando a Kenny de sus pensamientos y de su desayuno.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Kyle en un estado MUCHO peor que hace un par de días atrás. Ahora sus ojeras eran mucho más notables.

-Por Dios Kyle! Cada día estás peor!- dijo sentándolo en el sofá. -No me digas nada! Stan ha vuelto y te ha entrado sin parar.-

-No... he estado con pesadillas otra vez... con Craig.- dijo.

-Otra vez con Craig?- preguntó. Kyle sonrió nerviosamente, esperando algo.

-Vamos, ahora es cuando me haces una broma sobre Craig y me dices que no estás enojado conmigo.-

-Es que estoy enojado contigo Kyle! Porque ya van dos noches seguidas que has soñado con MI Craig! Y MI Craig no me ha hecho nada dos noches seguidas desde que nos hemos casado.- se deprimió recordando eso. Kyle empezó a sollozar.

-Tu te piensas que yo lo disfruto? He vomitado toda la noche!- exclamó con un hilo en la voz. Kenny volvió a sonreír.

-Eso es normal, después te acostumbras.-

-Pero no me dirás que solamente es un sueño nada más?- rogó. -Tu no tienes idea en el infierno en el que se ha convertido mi vida!-

Kenny abrió la boca para responderle, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió, dando paso a Craig, quien volvía del trabajo.

El pelinegro observó que el pelirrojo (el cual trataba de tener el menos contacto visual posible con él) estaba con Kenny en el sofá. Sonrió disimuladamente y a paso lento se acercó.

-Como estás pelirrojo, todo bien?- dijo sacándose el abrigo y quedándose solamente en una remera negra., mostrando un poco sus músculos marcados. **(N/A: Craig podrá tener sus años, pero todavía tiene ese cuerpito... e.e)**

El rubio y el pelirrojo abrieron los ojos escandalizados y completamente sonrojados.

-Tuve un día bien bravo hoy...- dijo sentándose en el sofá individual. -Tengo todo el cuerpo hecho mierda.- dijo pasándose las manos lentamente por todo el cuerpo de forma erótica. -Mañana es tu día de suerte Kyle, lavaré el auto con la remera TODA mojada.- dijo sin poder evitar reír ante las muecas del pelirrojo.

Kyle abrió la boca horrorizado.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER! LE HAS CONTADO!- dijo levantándose del sofá. El rubio lo imitó.

-Y YO NO PUEDO CREER QUE SIGAS SOÑANDO CON MI ESPOSO!.- se defendió.

-ESTO ME DUELE EN EL ALMA!- sollozó Kyle. Sin Kenny no tenía a ningún amigo con quien compartir sus penas, y él solo no podía con todo eso!

-Ya te va a doler otra cosa Kahl.- dijo guiñándole un ojo, sin parar de sonreír. Kyle lo miro

Escandalizado por segunda vez en el día, así que tratando de que todo eso terminara se dirigió a la puerta, muerto de la vergüenza. Cuando pasó junto a Craig este hizo un ademán de tocarle el trasero, robándole un grito de horror al pelirrojo el cual se escapó lo más rápido posible.

El pelinegro no podía parar de reír, era muy divertido asustar a Kyle. Kenny lo miró enojado.

-He vuelto...- murmuró Craig completamente orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Miró fijamente a Kenny y dijo -Cerveza bebe, rapidito.- El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, ignorando su pregunta.

-Craig Thomas Tucker, me puedes explicar que haces en los sueños con Kyle?-

Tucker sonrió con orgullo y respondió

-Lo dejo completamente exhausto y con la lengua afuera.- rió.

-CRAIG TUCKER! Tú estas haciendo algo para que Kyle tenga pesadillas! Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo quiero que lo dejes de hacer!- exclamó. Craig no lo podía creer.

-Dime que quieres que haga! Quieres que deje de pasear en boxers por la ventana a la noche? Lo hago si es lo que quieres. Quieres que deje de transpirar sensualidad por los poros? Si es lo que te satisface lo hago!-

-Eso no es sensualidad Craig!-

-Entonces que quieres que haga!- exclamó. Kenny abrió la boca para decir algo pero después sonrió seductoramente.

-Si quieres... podemos subir a la habitación y... arreglarlo.- Craig rodó los ojos.

-Estoy muy cansado de ser un objeto sexual Kenny. No puedo dar tanto a tantas personas. Entiendo perfectamente, pero no doy para tanto.-

-Pensemos entonces, que personas pueden estar teniendo pesadillas eróticas contigo?- preguntó burlón.

-Muchas.- Kenny abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-Ya se... La vieja de la casa de al lado!- exclamó.

Craig volvió a poner su cara de poker.

-Qué te hizo la pobre vieja?- pregunto ya harto del tema. Era obvio que Kenny decía incoherencias.

-Conmigo no Craig!- advirtió subiendo ofendido a su habitación, dejando a Craig completamente confundido y con muchas menos ganas de vivir.

...

-Y QUE HACES CUANDO YO ESTOY SOÑANDO CRAIG? EH? CONTESTAME!- gritaba Kenny histérico a las tres de la mañana. -QUE HACIAS ESE DIA EN EL QUE YO ME ESTABA AHOGANDO Y TU NO VENIAS PARA SALVARME?-

-BASTA! POR FAVOR! BASTA! POR DIOS BASTA! ME VAS A MATAR KENNY!- gritó fuera de si. La voz de Kenny nunca le pareció tan aguda hasta entonces -Cuando tu soñabas que te ahogabas yo no podía salvarte porque tu siempre me sueñas sin pies!-

-Ahaa, ahora entiendo.- Kenny increíblemente se calmó.

-Adiós papus, me voy a la casa de Token.- sonrió Clyde dirigiéndose a la puerta... con una palabra nueva en la frente.

-Hablas tu o hablas tu Craig?- insistió Kenny.

-Hablo yo Kenny.- respondió con sorna. El rubio se levantó del sofá para dejarlos solos a los dos.

-Bueno Clyde, es hora de que tengas una charla con papito.- dijo para luego escapar hacia su habitación. El castaño lo miró sorprendido pero luego se sentó junto a él.

El pelinegro pudo apreciar como su hijo tenia la palabra **"HIDIOTA"** escrita con marcador. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta quien era el que estaba jodiendo a Clyde.

-Y de que querías hablarme papucho?- preguntó sonriendo.

Craig le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de que con eso pudiera suavizar la pregunta.

-Eres estupido o que?- Clyde lo pensó por un momento hasta que habló.

-Y cuál es la respuesta papu?-

El pelinegro respiró aire profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Olvídalo.- dijo casi en un murmuro, completamente derrotado. -Pero, la pregunta más importante aquí es la siguiente: ¿Te has dado cuenta que tienes una palabra escrita en la frente?- Clyde entendió todo y rió.

-Sí, estoy casi seguro que lo ha escrito Bebe cuando dormía.-

-Entonces si lo sabes?- se sorprendió Craig.

-Por supuesto. Todo el mundo sabe que la H de HIDIOTA es intermedia.- sonrió.

-Mejor vete ya a la casa de tu amigo antes de que yo explote.- se masajeó las sienes. Antes de que Clyde pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta la voz del pelinegro dijo -Quiero creer que no le has hecho nada a tu hermana en venganza, no?-

-Claro que no papá!- dijo para irse lo más rápido posible.

Craig suspiró, dispuesto a irse a su habitación a dormir, cuando vio a su hermosa hija bajar. Sonrió y fue a abrazarla.

-Adiós hijita, que te diviertas.- dijo Craig. Para él no había nada más importante que Bebe en el mundo

-Adiós papi.- sonrió la rubia, dispuesta a salir con sus amigas.

Se separó de su hija la miró de arriba abajo, temiendo que Clyde le pudiera haber hecho algo. Pero todo parecía perfecto, así que la dejo ir.

Cuando el pelinegro volteó para ver a su hija irse casi se moría de un infarto. Bebe tenía escrito un cartel que decía **"SOY FIESTERA" **y su número celular.

-_Hola? Si soy yo. Ah, no me digas... y de donde te conozco?_- se escuchó a la rubia hablando por su celular a través de la puerta.

Era oficial; cuando Clyde volviera, lo mataría.

...

Minutos después del pequeño incidente con la hija de los Tucker, Stan tocó el timbre, completamente furioso. Al parecer Kyle no había podido guardar mucho el secreto, y cuando el pelinegro volvió de su viaje de negocios le contó todo.

Para la mala suerte de Craig también se le sumó Kenny a todo el escándalo y poniéndose del lado de Stan. Pero si no era la culpa de Craig, era KYLE el que estaba teniendo sueños eróticos, no él!

Harto, decidió salir de la casa a tomar aire fresco. Abrió la puerta y se topo con el pelirrojo en pijama, el cual le sonrió con inocencia. Se le notaba mucho mejor, ya no parecía tan estresado como antes.

-Ah, pero si es el pequeño depravado sexual que no deja de soñar conmigo.- sonrió con sorna.

-Buenas noches Craig.- dijo con voz suave. Se sentía mucho mejor, sin ganas de discutir ni pelear. Sumándole que Craig estaba sufriendo y eso lo tranquilizaba bastante.

-Yo me pregunto, no puedes soñar cosas normales?- atacó el pelinegro.

-Stan está ahí dentro?- preguntó, ignorándolo completamente.

-Sí, está con Kenny y ambos me quieren muerto. No como tu, que me quieres hacer otro tipo de cosas.-

Kyle rodó los ojos fastidiado con el tema, pero no levantó la voz.

-No te quiero hacer nada Craig, es más, te vengo a decir porque tengo estos horribles sueños contigo. Te acuerdas la apuesta que habíamos hecho sobre esos hombres que querían arreglarme la casa gratis que tu decías que me iban a estafar? ES QUE ME IBAN A ESTAFAR! TENIAS RAZON! PERO A MI ME HA COSTADO ADMITIRLO! Y por toda esa culpa de no admitírtelo me generó a mí una pesadilla, me entiendes?-

Tucker quedó algo impresionado, pero puso su mejor cara de poker.

-Yo creí que...- empezó en un murmuro.

-Que me gustabas? Ya quisieras.- dijo para mirarlo con ironía y algo de asco. -Además, en mis sueños no tenías pies.-

Craig iba decir algo sobre ese tema que ya lo tenía hasta las pelotas, pero justo salió Stan, llevándose a Kyle a arrastras a su propia casa.

-Pero si yo tengo pies...- dijo aun con cara de WTF.

* * *

Se acuerdan que el otro dia tenia un 15? **OH DIOS MIO. ESCUCHEN ESTO: EL DJ ERA IGUAL A CRAIG TUCKER!**

Con una amiga estuvimos toda la noche babeando por el DJ! DIOS, ERA IGUAL! El mismo pelo negro, ojos celestes y un arito en el labio inferior *-* (Aunque no tenga mucho que ver con el fic, lo digo igual (?)

Es increible que haya que esperar hasta octubre para poder ver el octavo episodio de South Park T-T Pero bueno, no hay otra.

Ok, lo dejo con este final, porque los cinco minutos que quedaban eran medio estupidos, así que lo decidí cortar hasta aca :D

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer :B **

Emy.~


End file.
